


Typical

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Marie Kanker - Freeform, May Kanker - Freeform, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eene fanfiction, kanker sisters - Freeform, lee kanker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover





	Typical

“Typical isn’t it? You wait 20 years for a dad and then three come along at once!” Lee growled throwing her frustrated hands into the air. Once May was in the room she closed the bedroom door so their mother wouldn’t hear. She’d been through enough in the last couple of days.

“Yeah, great plan, May!” Marie confronted, sitting on the bed. 

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes in shock, May was just about finished with all the unnecessary blame. “This isn’t my fault! You’re the one who brought up the fact that we had three separate dads!” she pointed a finger at Marie.

“And that didn’t mean I wanted to go in search for them to see what they were up to!” Marie stuck her face right into May’s. 

“Now Mom won’t talk to us for the rest of our lives!” Lee stated. She sat down at the desk, facing the only mirror in the house.

“Yeah, all three of them ruined her life. So why’d we bring ‘em back?” Marie questioned. She was very regretful of finding her biological father. He was still drinking and just barely making enough money to keep an apartment.

“W-Wait, that isn’t true,” May tearfully confessed. “Arnie, well, my Dad, he’s changed.”

The other two were silent for a moment. Lee sniffled, but they weren’t sure if she were crying or not under that pile of hair. 

Then Marie said, “Yeah. But he’s married.”

Lee even smirked. “At least he was a better gentleman than my dad.”

“Are you kidding?” Marie joked. “My dad was the one who gave mom that limp after all.”

The girls were silent again. Immediately, Marie’s face paled. That wasn’t the memory they all wanted to remember.

“Do you think we made the right decision?” May asked. “Finding our dads and having mom see them again? They didn’t exactly leave the best history.”

“Don’t say that,” Lee beckoned. She stumbled over her words. Clearly, she wasn’t good at pep talks. “Ma had us, didn’t she?”

“That’s true,” Marie snickered. “We made her a runner for sure!”

“I guess she was always better off without a man,” May pointed out. After all, their mother’s constant advice was on how men were trash. That was only in her case. May had found such a wonderful relationship with Ed. 

“Is this our faults?” Marie asked, mostly towards Lee.

Lee shook her head. “No.”

“It’s not?” A surprised May asked.

“Yeah, we got to see the three of them and showed them what we’re capable of!” Lee stood up with a celebratory fist in the air. Now, Lee was a hairdresser, Marie was going to the community college for music, and May was due to graduate from college next year. To say the dads were surprised was an understatement.

“We sure did!” May agreed.

“Let’s go celebrate,” Lee obligated. 

“My dad’s pick up truck is right around the corner,” Marie slyly pointed out.

“You read my mind!”


End file.
